THIS LOVE
by MTisgiraffe
Summary: Tak ada yang tau akan kapan datangnya cinta. Karena cinta datang tanpa peringatan. Seperti cerita mereka yang rumit. Penuh gairah panas, kecemburuan, pengkhianatananpa, kesakitan. Tanpa sadar kau akan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya. Di mana datangnya sebuah cinta amat sulit untuk di tebak GS/sex/bdsm/chanbaek/krisbaek/hunbaek/hunhan/kaisoo/sex toys/school life/18/nc/hot
1. INTRODUCTION

**_Tak ada yang tau akan kapan datangnya cinta. Karena cinta datang tanpa peringatan. Tanpa kau pinta. Namun cinta akan datang jika kau mau mencoba menerima. Sepert cerita mereka yang rumit, tanpa sadar kau akan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya. Di mana datangnya sebuah cinta amat sulit untuk di tebak._**

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Ooh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongi**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other**

**Heechul as Baekhyun Mother**

**Byun Leeteuk as Baekhyun Father**

**Park Siwon as Chanyeol Father**

**Kim Kibum as Chanyeol Mother**

* * *

**Notes : Cerita ini hanya karangan fans yang gabut, jika terjadi kesamaan cerita mohon dimengerti. Bagi yang tidak menyukai cerita ini, tolong jangan meninggalkan review negatif. Karena akan menyebabkan kemalasan bagi author nya buat lanjut next chapter. Sebelum nya, saya sudah pernah munculin ide cerita yang udah di jadiin sama author lain. Dan syukur hasil nya sukses, banyak yang suka cerita nya. Jadi ini pertama kali saya untuk mencoba upload cerita sendiri. Mohon dukungannya (๑๑)**

* * *

**THIS LOVE**

Koridor sangat sesak saat ini. Pasalnya seluruh siswa tak sabar untuk melihat tim basket kebanggaan mereka ke final. Begitu pula dengan ketiga sahabat yang saat ini berlari bersama agar dapat tempat duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Yak ! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlambat Baek!"

Bentak Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mendapatkan tempat duduk sesuai keinginannya.

"Aih molla ! Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah bangun sebelum matahari menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Salahkan supir bus bodoh itu Soo-ya, seharusnya ia berhenti saat aku mengejarnya bukan ? " Ujar gadis cantik itu membela diri. Tatapan memohon ia layangkan pada sahabat satunya, meminta agar sang sahabat itu membela nya.

Luhan yang menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Baekhyun menghela nafas. Kepalanya menggeleng. Sahabatnya satu ini bukanlah siswa bodoh. Akan tetapi Baekhyun juga bukan siswa berprestasi. Tapi yang benar saja, Baekhyun benar-benar pembohong kelas teri. Luhan berdiri berkacak pinggang. Rok tim cheerleaders nya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik. Pompom yang ia pegang disatukan pada tangan kanannya.

Tatapan Luhan jatuh kepada Baekhyun. Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melontarkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Membuat Baekhyun gugup akan apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

_'Oh tuhan, biarkan aku lolos sekali ini saja dari amukan burung hantu ini.'_ Rapal Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar buruk dalam berbohong kau tahu eoh ? " Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Luhan, Baekhyun paham ia sudah ketahuan. Kepalanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Biar ku koreksi nona Byun. Sebelumnya matahari memang tidak memiliki struktur wajah. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin mengenai batang hidung matahari ? Dan secara tidak langsung, kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau memang terlambat karena kesiangan Baekiee." Seringai Luhan lemparkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin ? Aku ? Kapan aku mengakuinya?" Timpal Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau bilang tadi kau mengejar bus bodoh. Kalau kau tepat waktu, hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi Baek." Jawab Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Skakmat. Bagai kecepatan cahaya sebuah tangan memukul kepala bagian belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

Kyungsoo sang pelaku memasang wajah tak berdosa. Suara terompet menyadarkan ketiga sahabat itu bahwa pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Luhan pamit kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia harus bergabung dengan tim cheerleaders nya untuk menyemangati tim basket sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun menatap sedih kepergian sahabat rusanya. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang memasang wajah merajuk. Menggigit bibir tipis nya, Baekhyun menghela napas menyesal telah membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa.

Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun menatap padanya, namun ia hanya kecewa oke.

"Baby Soo mianhae, aku ne. Semalam aku bekerja hingga larut. Kau tahu bukan aku harus bekerja untuk membantu keuangan keluarga. Sungguh ini bukan alasan Kyungie. Tadi pagi badanku rasanya remuk. Aku- "

"Mian Baek, aku sahabat yang tidak perhatian."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun erat. Bodohnya ia, ia merasa sangat egois. Seharusnya ia mengerti keadaan Baekhyun.

"Hei kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf? Sudahlah lihat itu pertandingan akan segera dimulai."

Mereka menoleh ke arah lapangan suara riuh teriakan penonton amat bising menyemangati anggota basket yang mereka sukai. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar menatap punggung lelaki yang saat ini sedang membenahi tali sepatunya. Dapat ia lihat nomor 88 pada seragam lelaki itu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari sahabatnya tak lagi merasa bersalah ikut tersenyum. Matanya menatap redup orang itu. Orang yang disukai sahabatnya dan orang yang diam diam ia juga sukai.

Lelaki itu berbalik hingga menampakkan punggung lebar nya.

61.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria yang Baekhyun sukai tanpa mengerti apa alasan ia menyukai lelaki itu. Namun Baekhyun akan lebih memilih menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu menyukai Chanyeol. Dapat Baekhyun lihat Chanyeol mendekati Sehun. Mereka mungkin sedang membicarakan taktik untuk mengelabuhi lawan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menatap ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Sehun. Ya Sehun adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil. Mereka bahkan dapat tahu isi hati satu sama lain hanya dengan saling menatap.

Pribadi Sehun yang baik dan hangat cocok dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sebab itu mungkin persahabatan mereka bertahan lama. Betapa beruntungnya wanita yang menjadi pacar Sehun kelak.

Dan Baekhyun lega, karena sahabatnya itu telah bertemu wanita yang sempurna. Dan wanita itu adalah Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun yang menjadi ketua tim cheerleaders dan yang baru saja menceramahinya.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun lupa karena saat ini di hadapan Sehun ada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan siapa yang Sehun sapa berbalik untuk mencari tahu. Hingga berkat kehendak tuhan, kedua mata yang sebelumnya tak pernah bersitatap itu kini saling memandangi satu sama lain.

Baekhyun terpaku di duduknya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun tanpa minat. Lelaki itu berbalik pergi menghampiri anggota tim nya yang lain setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Sehun menyemangati sahabat nya itu.

Baekhyun memandang miris kepergian kapten basket itu. Merasa sakit dengan tatapan datarnya.

_'Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun, kau dan Park Chanyeol bagai langit dan bumi. Berhenti mengharapkan nya dan melukai perasaan sahabat mu sendiri.'_ Batin Baekhyun memperingati dirinya sendiri

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**_Tolong like dan tinggalkan review readers, review dari kalian sangan membantu. Jika ada kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini silahkan di sampaikan_**


	2. AWKWARD

**_Tak ada yang tau akan kapan datangnya cinta. Karena cinta datang tanpa peringatan. Tanpa kau pinta. Namun cinta akan datang jika kau mau mencoba menerima. Sepert cerita mereka yang rumit, tanpa sadar kau akan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya. Di mana datangnya sebuah cinta amat sulit untuk di tebak_.**

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Ooh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongi**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other**

**Heechul as Baekhyun Mother**

**Byun Leeteuk as Baekhyun Father**

**Park Siwon as Chanyeol Father**

**Kim Kibum as Chanyeol Mother**

* * *

**THIS LOVE**

Pertandingan berjalan sengit. Pertahanan lawan yang mudah ditembus mengakibatkan sekolah mereka memimpin poin. Tim lawan yang merasa terancam mulai kelabakan, tanpa sadar mereka bermain dengan kasar yang mana bisa membahayakan pemain lainnya.

Dan benar saja lapangan basket yang tadinya riuh akan sorakan masing-masing penggemar tiba-tiba hening, tim yang Chanyeol pimpin naik pitam saat tubuh salah satu anggota andalan mereka, Sehun, dengan sengaja ditendang hingga tersungkur.

Ingat mereka saat ini sedang main basket, bukan kickboxing.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun pingsan segera menghampirinya, anggota basket lainnya ikut membantu Jongin memapah tubuh Sehun untuk diperiksa tim medis.

"Brengsek !"

Seluruh orang yang menonton pertandingan tersebut pasti mendengar teriakan Chanyeol yang membahana.

Chanyeol berlari ke arah Seokjin, pelaku yang membuat sahabatnya cidera. Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke arah Seokjin.

Tak ada yang berani melerai mereka. Bahkan sekedar menghalangi Chanyeol untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Semuanya tahu kekuasaan seorang Park Chanyeol tak terbataskan.

Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan orang yang mengusik nya bisa berleha-leha. Dapat dipastikan mereka akan rata dengan tanah. Memang terdengar mengerikan, tapi itu lah yang akan didapat jika kau berurusan dengan nya.

Puas telah menghabisi Seokjin, Chanyeol bangkit dan menyusul melihat keadaan Sehun. Sebelum meninggalkan lapangan Chanyeol berkata dengan tegas.

"Hentikan pertandingan !"

"Sekolah kita tak akan lagi mengundang mereka untuk ikut bertanding. Jangan biarkan dia -" Tangan Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang terduduk dengan wajah penuh luka. Sontak semua orang yang berada di lapangan basket tersebut melihat ke arah orang yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Bisa bebas dengan mudah !"

Mata Chanyeol menatap kearah para bodyguard setianya. Mark sebagai ketua bodyguard yang di pekerjakan oleh keluarga Chanyeol segera mengurus permintaan tuan mudanya tersebut.

Lalu Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menjenguk Sehun, meninggalkan Seokjin dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

* * *

**_Ruang Medis_**

"Bagaimana ini ? Apa dia tidak apa-apa Dok ?" Tanya Luhan disela isak tangis nya. Dia benar-benar khawatir saat Sehun terkena tendangan yang terbilang sangat kuat.

Untunglah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya saat ini. Saat melihat tubuh orang yang dicintainya terluka Luhan tanpa sadar ikut memasuki lapangan basket.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun langsung cepat tanggap, mereka dengan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan. Mengikuti anggota tim basket yang lain mambopong tubuh Sehun ke ruang medis.

"Tiga tulang rusuk kanannya patah. Bahu kanannya juga terkilir. Kemungkinan Sehun menahan berat tubuhnya saat jatuh tadi. Itu yang menyebabkan tulang bahunya ikut terkilir. Tendangan yang ia dapat kurasa sangat kuat ." Dokter tersebut menggunting perban yang ia pegang.

"Untuk saat ini ia sudah kuberi penyangga, tapi lebih baik segera antarkan dia ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kepalanya aku takut ia pingsan karena kepalanya juga ikut terbentur ." Jelas dokter tersebut.

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut. Chanyeol datang dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

Ia mendekati ranjang Sehun. Dokter yang melihat Chanyeol mendekat lantas menyingkir mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Dokter tersebut keluar ruangan setelah merasa ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat Sehun yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Dapat ia lihat mata Sehun masih tertutup rapat. Pandangannya jatuh ke

badan Sehun yang telah dibalut perban.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak ke atas, Baekhyun yang melihat arah gerakan tangan Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram tangan kekar tersebut.

Yang benar saja Sehun masih dalam keadaan belum sadar tapi Chanyeol ingin memukul kepalanya. Apa ia kesal karena Sehun telah mengacaukan pertandingan. Tapi seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti keadaan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Tatapan Chanyeol menghunus tajam ke arah Baekhyun. ia tak menyangka wanita di depannya ini berani memegang tangannya tanpa izin. Baekhyun yang menyadari perilaku kurang ajarnya lantas melepas genggamannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut wanita tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertutup lagi seakan kata-kata yang ingin ia lontar kan tercekat pada tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol yang malas meladeni wanita di depannya tersebut kembali mengalihan atensinya pada keadaan Sehun yang masih terpejam di atas ranjang.

"Kau bisa bangun, di sini sudah tak ada siapapun ." Chanyeol menepuk jidat Sehun dengan kuat. Menimbulkan ringisan dari lelaki yang terbaring itu.

Mata Sehun terbuka menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang belum menyadari situasi menatap bingung ke arah mereka berdua.

"Akting mu benar-benar buruk Oh. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura pingsan untuk menutupi rasa malu yang kau dapatkan karena tersungkur di hadapan banyak orang bukan ?"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun, ia benar-benar tau tabiat sahabat nya itu.

"Tapi kau tak harus menepuk jidat ku dengan kuat bodoh !"

"Kau tak dengar kata dokter tadi ?"

"Hei tulang rusukku patah tiga kau tahu. Dan bahuku terkilir. Luhan sayang ini benar-benar sakit ." Sehun menatap kekasihnya meminta perlindungan. Tapi yang ia dapatkan benar-benar di luar dugaan nya.

"Aku menangis karena mengkhawatirkan mu dan kau hanya berpura-pura pingsan ?" Suara Luhan yang bertanya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Waaah Oh Sehun kau benar-benar !" Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan rasa kesal kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba berani melakukan nya lagi, kau membuat ku takut ." Tubuh Sehun Luhan peluk erat. Tangannya mengelus kepala belakang Sehun. Tangisnya terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku bosan melihat adegan picisan seperti ini, perutku rasa nya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menjijikkan ." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Hey, kalian ikut aku. Daripada di sini, lebih baik kita makan. Perutku lapar setelah bertanding !" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat berbicara.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa merekalah yang diajak Jongin pergi mendekati lelaki itu.

"Aku ikut ."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar lebih dahulu dari ruangan tersebut, yang disusul oleh Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

* * *

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'__'Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi .'__'Woaahh, jantung ku serasa akan meletus .'__'Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja ?'_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bagai mayat hidup. Mereka masih bernafas, dapat berjalan, mampu melihat, akan tetapi serasa nyawa sudah ada di ujung kepala.

Berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang diam-diam mereka sukai tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan. Mata Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan nya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat Kyungsoo mencuri lirik ke arah Chanyeol yang ada di samping nya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, tak kuat melihat tatapan sahabat nya itu untuk orang yang ia sukai.

"Hei, are you okay ?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan tatapan menatap lantai membuat nya khawatir.

Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi manusia yang peduli dengan orang sekitar mu?

Kepala Baekhyun menatap kaget tangannya yang digenggam erat itu. Kepala nya menadah melihat si pelaku. Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku merasa aneh dengan cara jalanmu ." Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Menatap kembali lurus ke depan.

"Aaah, I'm okay ." Balas Baekhyun sekenanya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tanpa menyadari wanita lain merasa kecemburuan.

* * *

"Aku sepertinya mengenalmu ." Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapan nya.

"Tunggu tunggu ." Memasang wajah berfikir, Jongin memejamkan mata nya. Mengingat-ingat siapa wanita ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka. Senyum nya merekah, seolah memenangkan kejuaraan internasional.

"Aku ingat sekarang ! Kau sahabat Sehun yang sering ia ceritakan itu benar bukan ? Iya benar. Siapa namamu cantik ?" Oh lihat lah wajah mesum itu. Chanyeol benar-benar jijik melihatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida ." Baekhyun tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau ?" Mata Jongin menuju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dari orang yang ia sukai tersedak minuman nya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk ." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Membantu wanita di sampingnya meredakan batuk.

"Minum perlahan bodoh ." Ucap Chanyeol jengkel

Baekhyun menatap miris kejadian di depan nya barusan. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah nya. Menyembunyikan rasa sesak yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Oh mianhae Chanyeol-ssi ." Kyungsoo merasa tak enak pada Chanyeol.

"So, what's your name babe ?" Tanya Jongin untuk kedua kalinya.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona saat mendengar panggilan Jongin pada nya. Kakinya gemetar saking senangnya ia saat ini. Untung tak ada yang menyadari kondisi kakinya karena tertutup oleh meja.

"Hei hitam, berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu !" Chanyeol mual mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apa pedulimu hah ? Jangan ikut campur kesenangan ku Park !" Ucap Jongin datar.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida ." Kyungsoo mencicit malu-malu. Tapi Jongin masih dapat mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Nama yang cantik untuk orang yang cantik ." Gombal Jongin.

Chanyeol hanya memutar mata malas meladeni sifat sahabat nya yang satu ini. Mata nya melirik Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatap nya.

Baekhyun yang ketangkap basah menatap Chanyeol lantas membuang muka kembali menatap Jongin di sebelah nya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan dan mengobrol ringan sebelum bel berbunyi menandakan jam pulang sekolah. Hari ini memang khusus dipersiapkan untuk tanding sahabat dengan tim basket sekolah lain. Jadi tak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Mereka lantas pamit kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengambil tas. Walau merasa kecewa karena waktu mereka sebentar, namun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah cukup puas akan kebaikan tuhan hari ini.

* * *

"Maaf saya terlambat tuan muda ." Ucap lelaki tua yang saat ini berada di kursi kemudi. Tak mendapat balasan dari pemuda tersebut, lelaki itu hendak mengatakan alasan keterlambatan nya.

Namun sebelum kata itu terucap, Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu berbicara. Mengalihkan atensi nya pada anak perempuan yang berdiri di samping mobil mereka.

"Kau tak masuk ?" Tanya Chanyeol pada perempuan itu.

"Aniya, terimakasih. Aku akan naik bus saja tuan ." Tolak gadis itu. Chanyeol hanya diam dan kembali menaikkan kaca jendela mobil.

"Appa, aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Aku akan pergi membeli stok makanan dulu. Kulkas kita sudah kosong melompong ." Gadis itu terkikik geli saat mengingat isi kulkas yang ia buka sebelum pergi sekolah tadi pagi.

"Nee, beli yang diperlukan saja eoh. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap appa nya. Gadis itu berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Setelah sang anak hilang dari pandangan nya, Leeteuk kembali melirik Chanyeol melalui kaca spion. Tuan muda nya itu sedang tertidur ternyata. Ia melajukan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

Mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang ke mansion keluarga Park.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**_Makasih buat yang udah ngedukung ini ff, ini udah aku panjangin yahhh hehe._**

**_Maaf kalo banyak typo, maklum aku hanya manusa biasa yang tak sempurna dan banyak salah wkwkwk._**

**_Ditunggu yahh next chapter nya_**

**_Jangan lupo favorit dan follow ff nya, dimohon tinggalin review. Biar author nya semangat._**

**_Fighting !_**


	3. SOMEONE LIKE ME

**_Tak ada yang tau akan kapan datangnya cinta. Karena cinta datang tanpa peringatan. Tanpa kau pinta. Namun cinta akan datang jika kau mau mencoba menerima. Sepert cerita mereka yang rumit, tanpa sadar kau akan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya. Di mana datangnya sebuah cinta amat sulit untuk di tebak._**

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Ooh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongi**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other**

**Heechul as Baekhyun Mother**

**Byun Leeteuk as Baekhyun Father**

**Park Siwon as Chanyeol Father**

**Kim Kibum as Chanyeol Mother**

* * *

**THIS LOVE**

**Supermarket**

"Neeee. Apakah ada tambahan yang lain bibi Kim ?" Baekhyun mendengar kan dengan khidmat apa yang dikatakan bibi Kim.

"Kalau begitu bisa bibi kirim kan saja list tambahan nya ?"

"Tentu Baek-ah, maaf merepotkan mu ." Ucap wanita di sebrang sana.

"Aniyo, bibi lebih baik lanjut beristirahat ." Jawab Baekhyun halus.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin langsung istirahat setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi ia merasa tak enak hati pada wanita tua itu.

Bibi Kim yang biasa nya kuat, dan tahan banting saat ini sedang sakit. Beliau sudah beberapa hari ini tidak berkerja, bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur pun amat berat bagi nya.

Dentingan ponsel dari telepon genggam nya mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari barang-barang dalam troli di depannya untuk membaca pesan dari bibi Kim.

Saat ini saja troli itu sudah penuh dengan belanjaan dari list yang sebelumnya diberi bibi Kim.Kini ia harus mencari barang-barang di list tambahan.

Baekhyun menaruh troli yang sudah penuh kembali pada tempatnya, dan mengambil troli baru untuk barang-barang padahal list baru. Kakinya melangkah mencari barang yang diperlukan, pandangannya jatuh pada rak paling atas di hadapannya.

_'Kenapa mereka harus memasang rak setinggi itu ?' _Sesal Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mencoba menggapai obat nyamuk pada rak tersebut. Kakinya berjinjit, mencoba menambah tinggi badannya. Namun Baekhyun masih juga belum dapat menggapai barang tersebut.

Tidak hilang akal, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melompat. Gadis itu melompat-lompat tanpa menyadari sekitarnya. Hingga seseorang pria tiba-tiba berjalan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hey kau tak sadar sedang memakai rok ?" Suara pria di belakang nya itu amat dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sontak menegang di tempat.

Tangan pria itu terjulur menggapai obat nyamuk yang sedari tadi Baekhyun coba ambil. Baekhyun merasa sangat berterima kasih saat ini. Ia berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Kris. Kris adalah siswa populer di sekolahnya. Dengan wajah tampan rupawan, bergelimang harta, Kris tak jauh beda dari Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun.

Ia digila-gilai oleh banyak perempuan. Yang Baekhyun tau, Kris adalah rival Chanyeol. Karena sebelumnya iya pernah melihat Kris dan Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian, yang ia tidak tahu penyebab dari perkelahian tersebut.

_'Tunggu, jadi Kris sunbae melihat ke arah rok ku ?'_

_'Apakah rok ku terangkat tinggi ?'_

_'Bagaimana ini, ia tidak melihat dalamanku kan ?'_

_'Berarti dari tadi banyak yang melihatku melompat ?'_

_'Berapa banyak orang yang sudah melihat dalamanku ya tuhan ?'_

Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikiran saat ini. Tangannya menyerahkan barang yang tadi ia ambil kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Kris Sunbae ." Baekhyun menunduk, ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi. Kau tak tahu sudah banyak namja yang melirik mu bukan ? Dan maaf, aku salah satu dari namja tersebut. Tapi sungguh aku tidak memikirkan hal macam-macam ." Ujar Kris .

Baekhyun menatap Kris kaget. Dia tak menyangka Kris akan berkata seperti itu.

"Animida sunbae, aku akan berhati-hati ." Baekhyun membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Permisi sunbae, aku harus melanjutkan mencari belanjaan ." Pamit Baekhyun. Gadis itu membungkuk kan badannya sekali lagi. Lalu mendorong troli yang baru berisikan obat nyamuk yang tadi Kris ambil.

Tangan Kris dengan sigap mengambil alih troli yang Baekhyun dorong. Baekhyun menatap bingung lelaki di sebelah nya.

"Aku akan membantu, jaga-jaga mungkin kau akan membutuhkan bantuan ku lagi ." Kris terkekeh saat menggoda gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa tak apa ?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

"Hmm. Jadi apa lagi yang kau butuhkan nona Byun ?" Tanya Kris sambil tetap mendorong troli di depannya.

"Sunbae tahu namaku ?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi di buat kaget oleh Kris.

"Eeiiy, bagaimana aku bisa tak tahu tentang kau Baek. Kau cukup populer di kalangan siswa laki-laki. Siswa cantik sekaligus berprestasi. Hahaha maafkan aku, wajahmu sudah sangat memerah. Mari hentikan acara menggoda mu ." Ujar Kris dengan tawa nya di akhir.

"Ayolah sunbae, kau membuat ku malu berulang kali ." Baekhyun menangkup kedua belah pipi nya yang memerah.

"Mau berteman hm ?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa lelaki di depan nya ini memang benar-benar tampan. Tak salah jika Kris memiliki banyak fans.

"Tentu, bagaimana bisa aku menolak tawaran pertemanan dari sunbae yang ku kenal populer dan tampan ini ." Balas Baekhyun balik menggoda Kris. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan. Kris beberapa saat terpaku pada senyum itu.

Cantik

Kris meraih jabatan tangan dari Baekhyun.

"Sekarang panggil aku oppa saja Baek . Aku tak apa, lagian agar kita terlihat lebih akrab ." Kata Kris setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari Baekhyun.

"Arraseo Kris oppa ." Baekhyun dan Kris terkikik lagi. Setelah nya mereka melanjutkan mencari belanjaan.

* * *

"Besok ?"

"Nee Baekhyunee, kita pergi bersama ." Kris membagi fokus nya pada Baekhyun dan mengemudi.

"Tapi aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali Krisis oppa ." Baekhyun menatap Kris melihat reaksi pria tersebut.

"It's okay, besok aku akan menjemputmu pagi ."

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Kris. Kenapa lelaki ini begitu baik pada nya. Ada apa dengan Kris. Tak sadar mereka telah sampai di mansion keluarga Park.

"Aku hanya mencoba mendekati mu Baek-ah ." Kris yang mengerti arti pandangan Baekhyun sedari tadi menyuarakan kebenaran yang ingin Baekhyun dengar.

Baekhyun menegang di kursi nya. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kris benar-benar di luar ekspektasi nya. Ia pun tak berniat untuk keluar dari mobil pemuda tersebut.

"O-oppa ." Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih banyak, namun suara nya tak keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba dari Kris.

"Aku sering memperhatikan mu. Aku suka saat kau tersenyum pada siapapun, membuktikan kau pribadi yang hangat. Aku suka melihat mu menyanyi saat pentas tahun lalu. Aku suka mendengar suara tawa mu saat kau berkumpul dengan teman-teman mu. Aku suka apapun dari dirimu Baek. Wajahmu, suaramu, kepribadian mu. Aku menyukainya ."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Mendengarkan baik-baik tiap kalimat yang meluncur. Matanya berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini seseorang memuji nya akan tiap yang ada pada dirinya.

"Izinkan aku untuk membuat mu balik menyukai ku, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk itu ." Kris menatap memohon pada wanita di depannya.

Baekhyun menatap balik Kris dengan masih memasang senyum di wajah cantik nya. Pikiran nya tertuju ke seseorang yang ia cintai.

Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang telah mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia kenal sedari kecil selain Sehun. Lelaki sempurna pujaan seluruh wanita. Lelaki yang juga di sukai sahabat nya.

Dan Baekhyun sadar diri bahwa ia akan selalu menyukai lelaki dalam diam. Park Chanyeol terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. Dan saat ini, di hadapan nya. Seseorang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Membuat Baekhyun dilema untuk menentukan pilihan.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun sadar bahwa Kris mungkin bisa jadi alasan untuk ia melupakan Chanyeol.

Namun kata hati nya yang lain, Baekhyun tak dapat menampik bahwa ia pasti dapat memberikan hatinya dengan mudah kepada Kris.

_Namun apa salah nya untuk mencoba ?_

_Akan kah kau tahan untuk mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam selama nya ?_

_Tak malu kah kau menyukai lelaki yang sama dengan sahabat mu sendiri ?_

_Seharusnya kau tau diri, kau tak pantas untuk Chanyeol ?_

Suara-suara itu seakan muncul dengan sendirinya memenuhi isi kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan nya. Ia benar-benar bimbang. Ia tak mampu menyakiti perasaan Kris. Namun ia juga merasa untuk berhak bahagia.

Kris menatap sendu akan tingkah Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Baekhyun seperti memberikan respon yang tak Kris inginkan. Tangannya membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan kepada wanita cantik itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kris lama, tatapan mata polos itu membuat Kris menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tampannya. Kris menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Lama ia menunggu hingga akhirnya suara merdu itu terdengar.

"O-oppa ." Cicitan Baekhyun masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kris.

"Wae ?"

"Se-sejujurnya ada o-orang lain yang a-aku suka ." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap ke arah paha nya yang tertutup oleh mantel Kris.

_Ooh Baek, kau bahkan lupa perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kris untuk mu ?_

_Kau yakin masih memilih Chanyeol yang selalu berlaku dingin pada mu ?_

Baekhyun meringis ketika menyadari ia telah menyakiti perasaan Kris, kepalanya semakin tertunduk dalam.

Kris tak terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ia mencoba mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Tangan Kris masih setia mengelus rambut halus milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah ." Kris memanggil nama Baekhyun agar mendapat perhatian penuh dari wanita itu. Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baekhyunee ." Sekali lagi Kris mencoba. Masih mendapat respon yang sama.

Tangannya menangkup wajah mungil itu. Dapat ia rasakan tangan kasar nya menyentuh pipi halus seperti bayi milik Baekhyun.

"Baek dengarkan aku ." Kris berucap setelah mata Baekhyun menatap nya.

"Aku tak perduli jika ada lelaki lain yang kau sukai. Kau berhak memiliki rasa suka itu padanya. Oleh sebab itu, izinkan aku untuk membuat mu balik menyukai ku. Membuat mu melupakan lelaki yang kau sukai dan menatap ke arah ku ."

Kata-kata Kris bagai tamparan telak untuk Baekhyun.

Melupakan Chanyeol.

Yahh seharusnya ia berusaha untuk itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kepala nya menyetujui ucapan Kris. Dapat lihat Kris tersenyum lebar mengundang senyum lain di wajah Baekhyun. Kris yang melihat bibir Baekhyun ikut menyunggingkan senyum tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Baekhyun yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi mencoba menutup matanya. Memberikan Kris izin untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Dapat ia rasakan saat deru nafas Kris menerpa wajah nya. Jantung nya berdebar.

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah cantik di depan nya memunculkan semburat merah. Ia ikut menutup mata nya, siap mencicipi bibir menggoda Baekhyun.

Hingga ketukan pada kaca jendela mobilnya membuat kedua manusia itu tersentak. Baekhyun membuang wajah nya menatap sepatu yang ia kenakan. Sedangkan Kris melihat orang yang telah mengganggu suasana tersebut.

Ia membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, membiarkan orang tersebut melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh Baekhyunee ?" Orang itu terkejut ketika melihat orang yang dikenal nya berada di mobil tersebut.

"Selamat malam Tao oppa ." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap lelaki tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau kau teman Baekhyun. Aku curiga karena ada mobil tak dikenal terparkir di depan pagar cukup lama. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ." Tao membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Tak apa, ada yang harus kami bicarakan tadi. Tapi sudah beres, bukan begitu Baek ?" Kris menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba memalu melihat tatapan dari lelaki itu. Ingatan nya kembali ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baekhyun ?"

"Ah ? Ooh nee oppa. Oppa bisa bantu aku bawa belanjaan ke dalam ? Belanjaannya sangat banyak ." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tao yang masih berada di sana. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian nya dari Kris.

"Tentu ." Tao berjalan ke arah bagasi mobil Kris dan mengangkut beberapa kantong belanjaan tersebut. Baekhyun dan Kris pun turun dari mobil untuk membantu membawa kantong belanjaan yang lain.

"Aniyo oppa, biarkan Tao oppa saja yang mengangkut nya. Aku tak enak membiarkan oppa masuk ke dalam ." Baekhyun mencegah Kris saat melihat lelaki itu ingin ikut membantu.

Kris yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Ia sudah lama tau akan latar belakang wanita tersebut. Iya menyukai Baekhyun, jadi jangan salahkan ia jika mencari tahu informasi apapun mengenai gadis tersebut.

Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya, memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap bingung ponsel di genggaman nya.

"Beri aku nomor telepon mu Baek ." Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari kinerja otak nya yang melambat. Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel Kris setelah menyimpan nomor telepon nya pada ponsel lelaki itu.

Kris menerima ponsel nya kembali. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Meraih bahu gadis itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Okee foto pertama untuk kita berdua. Say kimchi~" Kris tiba-tiba mengarahkan ponselnya untuk memotret mereka berdua. Baekhyun kaget, ia merasa wajah nya pasti jelek karena karena Kris mengambil foto tanpa memberi tahu nya.

Baekhyun menoleh kan kepala nya ke kanan untuk protes pada Kris, tapi sepertinya pilihan nya salah. Wajah Kris yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mencium pipi lelaki tampan di samping nya.

Kris terpaku, tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menciuminya duluan. Kris tak bergerak dari posisi nya yang sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi badan nya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengubur diri ke dalam perut bumi kalau itu bisa ia lakukan. Untung lah Tao datang pada saat yang tepat kali ini. Baekhyun langsung mengambil kantong belanja yang tersisa.

"Oppa pulang lah. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ." Baekhyun berbalik menyusul Tao yang berjalan jauh di hadapan nya.

"Besok tunggu oppa jemput !" Kris berteriak agar Baekhyun dapat mendengar nya.

"NDEEEE !" Baekhyun balik berteriak tanpa menoleh kan kepala nya kebelakang sekedar untuk melihat Kris. Wajah nya terasa seperti dipanggang saat ini.

Kris terkekeh melihat sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun tak terlihat lagi di pandangan nya, Kris kembali masuk ke mobil. Tak sabar untuk bertemu Baekhyun besok.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**_"Puaskan aku malam ini ."_**

**_"Ooh.. Aah ah ya-yaahh babeehh doronghh leebihh kerassh aahhh ."_**

**_"Chanhh cu-cukupphh mmhh ."_**

**_"Morning Baekhyunee, kau selalu cantik kapanpun ku lihat ."_**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak**

**Vvvmuha / Setyaviko / Baekhill**

**Akan review nya, aku seneng banget seenggaknya ada ada satu orang yang ninggalin review. Ehhh malah lebih. Makasiiiiiih banget. Semangat nya itu loooh, jadi pengen cepet-cepetan update.**

**Di tunggu kelanjutannya yahh, next chapter ada adegan nc nya. Adegan si ini sama si itu sama si ono wkwkwk.**

**Jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak reader's.**


	4. OH MY

**_Tak ada yang tau akan kapan datangnya cinta. Karena cinta datang tanpa peringatan. Tanpa kau pinta. Namun cinta akan datang jika kau mau mencoba menerima. Sepert cerita mereka yang rumit, tanpa sadar kau akan penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisahnya. Di mana datangnya sebuah cinta amat sulit untuk di tebak_**.

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Ooh Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other**

**Kim Heechul as Baekhyun Mother**

**Byun Leeteuk as Baekhyun Father**

**Park Siwon as Chanyeol Father**

**Kim Kibum as Chanyeol Mother**

* * *

**THIS LOVE**

_"Aku tak mati fuck Chanyeol !"_

"Kau membuat team kita malu Oh. "

_"Kau pikir aku tak malu? "_

Hening sejenak, mendengar tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol, Sehun melanjutkan pembelaannya.

_"Karena itu Chan, berhentilah bertindak terlalu jauh. Kau membuat ku semakin merasa malu."_

"Oke, ini yang terakhir Oh Sehun. Jika situasi ini kembali terulang, aku tak segan-segan mengeluarkan mu dari team. "

_"Yak! Kau tahu-"_

Sambungan itu diputuskan oleh Chanyeol sepihak. Meletakkan benda persegi itu di nakas, kaki nya melangkah meninggal kan kamar luas milik nya.

_Sepi._

_Hening._

_Tak ada kehidupan._

Chanyeol rasakan setiap berada di rumah. Oang tua yang lebih sibuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang membuat Chanyeol tumbuh dengan sifat buruk.

Matanya menatap tak minat pada makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas meja. Lampu yang padam semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

* * *

"Apakah para maid sudah pulang? "

Ucap Baekhyun kala kegelapan yang ia dapatkan setelah memasuki mansion mewah itu. Belanjaan di kedua tangannya ia bawa ke dapur untuk langsung di susun ke tempat nya masing-masing.

Di sana, di meja makan yang kokoh itu. Dapat Baekhyun lihat seseorang sedang duduk membelakangi nya. Tubuhnya membeku, bingung harus bagaimana. Kaki nya melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Dengan siapa kau pulang? "

"Ah! Itu, hmmm aku pu-pulang bersama teman tu-tuan. "

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati karena selalu gugup jika hanya berdua dengan tuan mudanya ini.

" laki-laki? " Suara Chanyeol memberat.

"Nee tuan, seorang sunbae di sekolah."

Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya tuan muda nya itu tak berminat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil kembali belanjaan yang tergelatak tak jauh darinya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu Baek, setelah itu baru susun belanjaan yang kau beli! "

Chanyeol berucap lalu berdiri meninggalkan baekhyun yang berdiri menatap punggung lebar nya.

"Tu-tuan Chanyeol. " Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah lebar nya tanpa berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati. "

Lirih Baekhyun yang hampir tak dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

* * *

Dentuman musik yang memekak kan telinga terdengar saat dirinya memasuki tempat itu. Dapat ia rasakan kehadirannya menjadi sorot perhatian bagi orang-orang yang terlebih dahulu ada di sana.

"Lama tak bertemu Park. "

Seorang gadis dengan gaun ketat membalut tubuhnya mendekap Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Puaskan aku malam ini! " Titah Chanyeol tanpa menatap jalang di belakangnya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Wanita itu berpindah hingga kedua nya saling berdiri berhadapan. Bibir berlipstick merah menyala itu Chanyeol cumbu dengan kasar.

Tangan nya merambat menuruni punggung terbuka gadis di pelukannya, meremas bongkah padat bokong yang berisi itu.

"Cpkhh eunghh mmhhh" Nana, gadis itu mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk mengizinkan nya berbicara sejenak.

Chanyeol terlihat tak suka saat kegiatan nya di hentikan. Mata nya menatap bingung ke arah gadis yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman di hadapannya.

"Bukan kah kita perlu tempat yang sedikit nyaman untuk bermain? "

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menarik Nana ke salah satu bilik kamar yang telah di sediakan di pub itu. Mereka langsung melucuti pakaian masing-masing.

Dibantingnya tubuh Nana ke ranjang, membuat wanita itu meringis merasakan nyeri di punggung nya.

Tanpa perasaan, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir merah itu membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Nana mengalung pada leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam cumbuan itu. Seringai terpatri di wajah Chanyeol mendapati wanita di bawah nya itu menggelinjang akan gairah karena nya.

"Oohh fuck Chaanhh~" Lenguh Nana ketika tiga jemari Chanyeol memasuki lubang vagina nya yang sudah berkedut becek tanpa peringatan.

"Kau suka lubang mu di sodok seperti ini jalang? " Chanyeol menambah jempol nya ikut bergabung pada vagina wanita itu.

Nana hanya dapat melenguh panjang, dapat Chanyeol lihat perut rata di bawahnya bergetar hebat menerima sodokan dari jari-jari kokohnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu sayang. " Chanyeol mempercepat sodokannya. Kali ini jari di dalam lubang vagina Nana ia lebarkan, membuat Nana membelalakan mata nya karena mendapat kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Ooh.. Aah ah ya-yaahh babeehh doronghh leebihh kerassh aahhh ." Nana menjawab Chanyeol dengan desahan yang tak henti-henti nya keluar.

Mengeluarkan jarinya, Chanyeol bersiap menuntun penis nya masuk ke dalam lubang senggama jalang yang sudah becek itu.

Hingga dering ponsel di samping nya mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan ketika melihat username Baekhyun di layar ponsel nya.

_"Halo?"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar di ujung sana.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari tuan muda nya, Baekhyun kembali berucap.

_"Maafkan saya telah mengganggu waktu anda tuan muda, tapi tadi tuan Park mampir ke rumah. Beliau ingin tuan muda segera pulang. " _

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah nya saat kembali tak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Hingga sambungan telpon itu diputus Chanyeol sebelah pihak. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng akan tingkah tuan muda nya itu.

Ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol amat membenci nya. Tapi Baekhyun tak tau apa sebab nya.

"Tingkah nya benar-benar dingin. " Baekhyun merutuk dengan bibir tipis nya mencebik ke bawah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru memasang wajah masam. Karena Baekhyun kegiatan nya tertunda.

_'Sebenar nya apa lagi yang ingin pak tua itu lakukan. '_

Bangkit dari posisi nya yang masih menindih Nana, Chanyeol langsung memakai kembali pakaian nya.

"Kau mau ke mana Chan? " Nana memasang wajah sedih sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusan mu. " Ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai memakai pakaian nya kembali. Tak lupa ia meninggal kan setumpuk uang di ranjang tempat Nana.

* * *

"Ahh akhir nya selesai juga."

Gadis itu duduk bersandar pada lemari pendingin di belakangnya. Belanjaan yang dia beli tadi benar-benar banyak ternyata.

Baekhyun bahkan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk menyusunnya.

Tangan mungil nya menggosok handuk yang masih bertengger di atas kepala nya. Berusaha mengeringkan rambut panjang nya yang masih basah setelah mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mendengar suara mobil Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia berlari untuk menyambut Chanyeol.

BRAAKKK!

pintu utama di banting Chanyeol dengan tidak berperasaan. Baekhyun tersentak pada posisi nya. Dapat ia lihat sang tuan muda berjalan sempoyongan ke arah nya.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari hembusan nafas Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol maju mencengkram pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"Kau-"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun geram, cengkraman nya pada pundak Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah! " Nafas Chanyeol memburu, akibat gairah yang belum tersalurkan dan amarah.

"Kau mengganggu ku kau tahu! "

Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya takut atas bentakan Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap mata kelam di hadapannya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, hingga lelaki itu menarik dagu Baekhyun dan melumat habis bibir gadis itu.

Tangan nya berpindah menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan kukungan Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah wanita, tenaga nya tak dapat di bandingkan dengan sosok Chanyeol.

Tak berhenti di situ, sekarang Chanyeol bahkan dengan lancang meraba bokong Baekhyun yang hanya terlapis hotpant tipis.

"Uhmmm tu-tuanhh" Desahan tak sengaja meluncur dari bibir tipis yang sedang di pagut liar oleh tuan muda nya.

Seringai Chanyeol nampak terpatri mendengar desahan Baekhyun. kini tangan Chanyeol bahkan sudah bergerak meramas bokong Baekhyun yang ia tangkup.

Baekhyun tersadar saat mendapati Chanyeol meremas bokong nya. Lagi, ia berusaha kembali untuk melepas kan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Chanhh cu-cukupphh mmhh ."

Chanyeol nampak tak menghiraukan larangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang nampak bingung lantas menggigit bibir Chanyeol yang masih setia mencumbu nya.

Menyebabkan lelaki itu meringis dan melepaskan kuluman nya dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat adanya kesempatan lantas lari kabur masuk ke kamar nya.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, lalu memasuki kamar nya seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

* * *

_"Aku sudah di luar, cepat lah. "_

Baekhyun segera meraih ransel nya setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Senyum nya merekah saat mendapati pemuda itu berdiri bersandar pada mobil milik nya.

"Kris oppa! " Pekik Baekhyun riang membuat Kris menoleh ke arah nya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kria tanpa melepas senyum dari wajahnya. Membuat Kris ikut tersenyum karena nya.

**_"_**Morning Baekhyunee, kau selalu cantik kapanpun ku lihat ."

Tangan Kris mengacak gemas surai Baekhyun yang tergerai. Membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat merapikan kembali rambut nya. Jangan lupakan pipi nya yang merona malu.

"Terima kasih oppa, kajja"

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil menghindari Kris yang mungkin saja akan lanjut menggombali nya.

Kris tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Mobil mereka melesat menuju sekolah. Dan tanpa kedua nya sadari, Chanyeol telah memerhatikan kedekan mereka dari balkon kamar nya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Thanks For**

**setyaviko / vvvmuha / lil. chanbaek / kimjunmyeon69 / eka yoon / iskara****hadijah aqila hasywa**

**buat review nya yang ngembalin aku buat sadar bahwa ada yang tertarik sama ff nya. Kalo bukan karena kalian, update nya bisa lebih lama lagi.**

**Mohon buat readers yang lain untuk meninggalkan jejak review nya. Karena dengan membaca nya aku jadi lebih semangat buat update.**

**Maaf bila ada kesalahan pengetikan atau bahasa yang kurang di mengerti. Kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Ditunggu next chapter nya yahhh :3**

**Jaga kesehatan, karena corona semakin meluas. Stay at home okayy**

**FIGHTING**


End file.
